


Fine

by EmberGlows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Other, dipper and mabel are not gonna be okay after weirdmageddon tbh, in honour of today's episode have some feels, the kids aren't alright, tw for sadness in young babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberGlows/pseuds/EmberGlows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brother and sister trying to stay sane in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> The kids aren't alright ™
> 
> This was a quick one-shot that was requested on my tumblr, the prompt being: "Things you said after it was over." I thought it was fitting for today's episode, and might as well be posted on here too! I might expand on it one day, who knows?

“It’s not your-”

“Don’t, Dipper.”

“…Mabes, I mean it. It’s not your-”

“I said  _don’t_.”

Dipper bit his lip and leaned back on his heels. The silence stretched on, the Piedmont air hot and sticky in its last days of summer. Mabel must be sweltering; her sweater was drawn over her head and knees as she rocked back and forth.

“You know,” he continued, trying to keep his tone light. Gingerly, Dipper moved closer and sat beside her. “We haven’t been in this treehouse for months. I’ve missed it. How about you?”

Mabel merely continued her movements back and forth. Dipper tried again. “Remember building it? Dad took us out to Oakland. We bought the wood, and came back, but Mom sent us back because we forgot the nails.” He gently draped an arm over her shoulders, and though she flinched, it wasn’t shrugged off, so he pressed on. “Mom made lemonade and then we all built it. Dad stubbed his toe, so Mom laughed and took him inside. You started hammering a plank then, saying it needed more dents for authenticity, but you hit your right hand instead.”

“It was my left one,” Mabel mumbled almost inaudibly, sniffing.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Dipper laughed.

“No, my  _left_ , dummy,” Mabel grumbled, peeking over the turtleneck of her sweater.

Dipper winked. “Mhm, right.”

Snorting, Mabel took a deep breath and brought her sweater back to its normal position. “God, I’m a mess,” she muttered, using the sleeves to wipe at the tear tracks on her face.

“Nah, you’re fine,” Dipper assured her, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

She gave a shuddering sigh. “Yeah. I guess I’m fine.”

“We’re fine,” Dipper assured her, and was rewarded with her watery smile.

They sat like that for a while, on the floor of their childhood treehouse, staring at the wall opposite them. The late afternoon sunlight filtered in through the wooden slats, eventually dimming into dusk. At one point, Mabel had slipped her head onto Dipper’s shoulder. At another, Dipper had slipped his own atop hers. And they stayed that way until their parents called them in for dinner.

“…We’re not fine,” Mabel whispered into the late night hours later before she fell asleep, staring at her first day of school outfit draped over a chair, when she knew her brother wouldn’t hear her.


End file.
